A volatile composition dispenser can be used to evaporate a volatile composition into an atmosphere, such as a domestic atmosphere or a vehicle passenger compartment atmosphere, for example, in order to deliver a variety of benefits, such as air freshening or perfuming of the atmosphere. Non-energized dispensing systems, for example, systems that are not powered by electrical energy, are a popular way for delivery of the volatile composition into the atmosphere. These dispensing systems can be classified into those that may require human actuation, such as aerosols, and those that may not require human actuation, such as wick-based systems and gels. The first type of dispensing system delivers the volatile composition on demand, while the second type of dispensing system delivers the volatile composition in a more continuous manner. Because of the wide spread demand for and use of volatile composition dispensers, the volatile composition dispenser technology should be improved.